


Flowers, notebooks and love

by wonuufied



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, San - Freeform, Some angst, a little bit of woosang, florist san, idol seonghwa, lots of kisses, sanhwa, seonghwa, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuufied/pseuds/wonuufied
Summary: Of how their love started over flowers and notebooks.





	1. Prologue: The reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the characters are older than they are in real life!
> 
> prologue of this fic talks about how their relationship is now, while the rest of the fic will talk about their first meetings and first months of the relationship.

Seonghwa stands at the entrence of his room, with a hot cup of tea in his right hand, his eyes carefully wandering around the sleeping figure on his bed. A boy just a few inches shorter than him, lays there, his arms tightly wrapped around one of the pillows, which Seonghwa knows was his favorite thing to do everytime he was sleeping. He knows at the moment like this, he should feel bad, he should have been downstairs already cussing himself over whatever he has done - but his mind only stays focused on the beautiful face that he had the chance to look at everyday.

 

He sighs, before taking a daring step in hope he wouldn't wake him up, as he lays the cup on the night stand just beside the bed. He takes a seat on the other side of the bed, before trying to organise the books that have been shattered all over the bedding. His eyes turn towards the boy once again, and at this proximity you could clearly see the tears stained face. At moments like this, Seonghwa only wishes everything he did only dissapeared and everything could be back to normal, that the stupid fight never even happened - but it did and now he needed to bear the consequences.

 

The fights the two usually had were never big, they had a really healthy relationship, and would only fight over small things couples always fight over, but this one hit somehow different, deeper than it should be.

 

Seonghwa knew San was never the type to cry over their fights - the only thing the boy was crying over were sad movies, but at those times he had Seonghwa who would comfort him. And something about knowing that San was in his room crying over something that was, in all honesty, all Seonghwa's fault, was making the elders heart break into the tiniest pieces.

 

 _"Well,if you still don't want the others to know about this, then maybe it's time for both of us to rethink this relationship."_ The last thing San said as he stormed off to his room, also the only words that kept repeating in his head for the past hour.

 

It's been exactly 2 years and three months since the two have started dating, and not even a single soul has ever found out about what was happening between them, except their closest friends, of course. They tried being lowkey with everything, so the only little moments they had were in their own four walls. Seonghwa never got to think about it that much, he was mostly busy with work to think about it, but now he knows what has been going on and how the whole thing has made San feel. And only starting with that, Seonghwa feels even worse.

 

He already made up his mind before he even came into the bedroom, that he would tell everyone about them, the public, his parents and his fans, but only now Seonghwa's mind was only thinking about the fact that he could be so free with him, do whatever he wants, go on dates that didn't need to be always at the same place where nobody was just because he was scared of getting caught, and totally bragging about how amazing San was - so he did it, he told everyone.

 

It only took several clicks on his phone for everyone to already start buzzing, for everybody to already start writing articles of how the most famous idol now has a boyfriend. Even when feeling really anxious about the whole thing, especially when his managers know nothing about him doing this, it only took one look at San for all his worries to wash away. If Sanie wants this, so be it.

 

Seonghwa smiles fondly at the boy next to him, before leaning forward to wipe the single tear that has remained on the youngers face. He watches as San leanes into the touch, his cheeks smooshed into the pillow that was still in his arms. He lets out a content sigh, moving his head to leave a chaste kiss on the youngers forehead. The other moves and soon enough his big eyes are met with Seonghwa's.

 

"I didn't mean to wake you up." Seonghwa admits, now moving his legs just so he could lay beside the other boy. San doesn't reply - but just stares at him with sleepy eyes, his eyes wandering on Seonghwa's eyes, down to his nose, his lips and back to stare at his eyes. Seonghwa always cherished these moments, where they would just stare at eachother, the silence engulfing them together, but this time the silence somehow started being suffocating, almost awkward.

 

For the next moments they stayed shut, their breathing coming to equal with eachother as they only heard the ticking clock on the wall.

 

San sighs for the first time in a while, before placing the pillow behind him and wrapping his arms around the elder boy. He tilts his head to place it in in the crook of Seonghwa's neck, as the elders arms end up around his shoulders.

 

"I'm so tired of this." San mumbles, his words somehow a lot weaker than they usually would be. "I just want everything to be perfect for us, but something always comes inbetween that." He continues, his legs intertwined between the elders ones.

 

"It's all done now. So lets not fight about it, okay?" Seonghwa's fingers stay twirled around the youngers dark black hair, as he lets San adjust to the feeling of warmth coming from the elder boy.

 

Just as San was about to fall back asleep, mostly because of tiredness, Seonghwa's phone starts ringing like mad, from both notifications and calls. But Seonghwa ignores it, trying to find the right way to tell San before he talks with his managers.

 

"You should answer. It must be something important." San says with a sleepy voice, his eyes open once again. Seonghwa's eyes scan his phone, and as he thought, he had 5 missed calls from Hongjoong, his manager, followed by 10 seemingly angry messages from the same person.

 

"It's just the managers." Seonghwa sighs, before typing away a message that says he will call him back in a bit.

 

"Why was Hongjoong that mad in the messages?" The elder didn't even notice San was checking the messages with him, as he he was too busy staring at his phone. The elder looks down at San, sending him the biggest smile he could pull out, as he throws the phone on the bed behind San.

 

"Well, lets say somebody once told me that I should rethink my relationship with my boyfriend, so I did." The elder says, his index finger moving the fallen strands of San's hair away from his eyes. "And now I bragged about it on twitter." He gives a smile, watching San's confused face slowly turn into a surprised one.

 

"Hwa, what did you do?" San jumps up in extreme excitement, the happiness already very prominent on his face.

 

"What you heard." He giggles at him, sitting up and proping himself on his hands. "You can check it yourself." As soon as those words left his mouth, San reaches for the elders phone and scrolls down to the tweet that was posted not even half an hour ago.

 

His mouth drop, seeing a photo of them two sitting at their favorite restaurant, holding hands and smiling at eachother, which was taken last week when they were on the double date with their friends.

 

The excitement that was shown on his face was nothing more than Seonghwa wanted to see, the pure happiness that was glistening in his eyes. In some type of way, it was kind of strange to see San being so happy about the thing even when he knows how some fans could get when these stuff are out to the public, but Seonghwa had faith that everything would go just fine - as long as San was happy about it.

 

Seonghwa's eyes didn't leave him for even a second, watching him scroll happily through the comment section of the tweet, mumbling some stuff the elder didn't catch from time to time. "They know me as the busking boy." San adds, making them both laugh at the weird nickname.

 

At some point, San's eyes leave the phone as he directs his gaze to Seonghwa, before leaning towards him and kissing him on the lips once. "I just want to know who made you want to reveal it, when I couldn't. And we know how stubborn I get over these things." The younger mumbles just centimeters away from the elders face. Seonghwa gives him a teasing smile, as he reaches out for the cup of tea that was already getting too cold. He sips, seeing San pout as he sits down again.

 

"Why can't you think I thought about it myself?" Seonghwa furrows his eyebrows, knowing damn well what kind of answer San would say.

 

In elders surprise, San starts laughing, before he says the exact thing Seonghwa thought he would say, "Park Seonghwa doesn't think or talk about stuff like that alone." San was, in fact, right about this. He was never the type to hide his emotions or think about stuff that has been bothering him alone, that's why he always tried to talk with people who knew him the best, to try and solve the problems.

 

With a sigh and a smile, Seonghwa admitts the defeat and adds, "Wooyoung. I guess he's like an expert in these stuff now." The only reason why Seonghwa chose him as the only person he could rely on during these times was that Wooyoung's relationship has been since long time in public, so in some way Seonghwa thought it could help him in understanding the reactions people might have.

 

"He revealed his relationship with Yeosang two weeks ago, how is he suddenly a relationship genius?" San scoffs, taking the cup out of Seonghwa's hands.

 

"You would be surprised, but he gives great advices."

 

"Oh yes? Like what?" San quirks an eyebrow, taking a sip of tea from the same place Seonghwa just took one, before placing the cup back onto the nightstand.

 

"To reveal the relationship, of course."

 

"You could have thought of that advice yourself, dumbass." San leans forward, almost teasingly, just to giggle at Seonghwa. He doesn't argue back, but rather just gives San a smile, that only results in San boping his nose once, immediately showing his adorable dimples. Seonghwa's head drops down, reaching towards the others hand, before taking it in his own and starts playing with one of many rings San owned - also his gift for their one year anniversarry.

 

"You are really okay with this?" The elders eyes meet San's once again, this time with only concern written all over his face. San notices it, but without any hesitation nodds quickly, trying to supress a smile that was making its way on his face again. "I know how much shit Wooyoung and Yeosang got after they revealed their relationship and I don't want that to be the same situation with us. I know how fans can get, and it's nowhere in my plan for them to hurt you." Seonghwa says, almost as if speaking in tiny font, his eyes more focused on tracing little lines of San's hands. San chuckles at that, knowing that at least once Seonghwa's mind was actually focused on something else which  seemed more important than work.

 

"You know I don't usually pay much attention to what people have to say. It's our relationship, they don't have rights to interfere with it." The other reassures.

 

"But most of the comments on the post are positive, so don't worry." San liftes his arm, sliding his fingers through the elders hair, a small smile creeping in the corners of his lips.

 

Seonghwa keeps looking at him completely mesmerized, as if he fell in love with him all over again - which was more true than false, before he adds, "I just know they will be absolutely in love with you. Because I am." San makes a face at that, cringing.

 

"Too sweet, lover boy." He laughs sarcastically, but still somehow sweetly for Seonghwa's ears.

 

"I couldn't resist." Seonghwa leans forward, taking a look at San's lips for a small second, before pushing forward and sealing their lips together.

 

San doesn't retreat, but rather melts into the warmth the kiss was providing him, his right hand coming to rest in the crook of the elders neck just to give him some kind of balance.

 

The kiss wasn't something they usually did everyday, it was more playful and soft in some way - not that they didn't share playful kisses from here and there, but something about the fact that everybody finally could know the whole truth about their relationship made it seem a lot happier than before.

 

San feels Seonghwa smile into the kiss for the nth time as he wraps both arms around the shorters waist, just to pull him down to lay on top of of him. He pulls away when they both laugh, causing the atmosphere around them to become a slightly more comfortable than before.

 

"Let's cuddle for a while. I missed it." The elder suggests, reaching for the others hand to intertwine their fingers together.

 

"I would love that." San pushes a strands of hair away from Seonghwa's forehead.

 

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming?"

 

"But, Wooyoung and Mingi are still downstairs and if we leave them two alone anymore they will end up trying to cook something to eat and end up burning our kitchen. And we don't want that to happen." San explains, as his finger traces the drawing on Seonghwa's shirt.

 

"We should really get our own place." The other sighs, a small pout evident on his lips.

 

"We will talk about it." San says not as a joke, but as something they should really consider in the near future, which raises a whole new glow on Seonghwa's face.

 

"But for now," he pushes his body up and gets up from the bed, reaching for one of Seonghwa's black hoodies. "You should really mind the storm that Hongjoong will bring as soon as you call him." He pulls the hoodie over his body and leans closer to Seonghwa who was currently sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

San kisses away the pout on Seonghwa's face as he whispers a quiet "That's all you're gonna get today," which makes the elder smile tiredly.

 

"I'll start preparing dinner, so you come down when you're done talking." Seonghwa nodds once, watching San leave the room, as he takes his phone from beside him.

 

He hears somebody arguing from downstairs, but he ignores it as soon as he puts the phone near his ear.

 

"Hello, Hongjoong?" And with only that, he flinches, knowing he's gonna get the worst yelling he has ever heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first ever fic that I'm writing about ateez, but also about sanhwa who are both my ults!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the prologue and will continue enjoying the rest of the fic.
> 
> please tell me what you think about it, as it will make me have a better look at what to write and how you will like it!!


	2. Chapter 1: Red rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure how I still feel about this chapter because I feel like it feels a little rushed??? idk but I really hope you like it 💞
> 
> also sorry but my caratiny heart jumped out hehe

San's nostrils fill up with the smell of freshly cut flowers as soon as he steps his foot inside the flower shop he worked at every day of the week. The mixture of the smells awakens him almost instantly, raising a content smile on his face. It was everything compared to seeing people on the other side of the street enjoying their first cup of coffee along with their hurried breakfast that lasted for nothing over 10 minutes.

 

San ever since child absolutely adored flowers - their smell, their texture, the various colors they would have and the tenderness and fragilness they would give off. It all made San's obsession with them grow over years, until he got a job doing what he loved the most.

 

"Good morning." Wonwoo, his co-worker, greets, already too busy arranging pink carnations that just arrived.

 

For some reason, Wonwoo was never the type to openly talk with San when they were at work and would only keep their conversaions strictly professional, making the whole atmosphere around the flowershop slightly uncomfortable. But San didn't mind it, he liked silence most of the time when working.

 

"It always is when I come here." San adds, discarding his jackets in the room only made for the staff. Wonwoo pulls a small smile at that, before averting his gaze on what he was doing a few seconds ago.

 

"Is there anything special we should be doing today? Or is it chill?" San's fingers go over the baby pink colored roses, removing the already dried out leaves and petals. He never hides a smile off his face as he does it - as if flowers were the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his life.

 

He watches Wonwoo shrug in a moment of silence, "I don't think there is, but we should definitely start arranging flowers for that wedding on saturday." Wonwoo says, his mind preoccupied with things more important that chitchatting with San. San sighs, shaking his head just the slightest, before heading onto his own work and let Wonwoo worry about things he was doing.

 

San never complained about the way Wonwoo treated him, but he always thought of it as playful. It wasn't like he totally disliked the guy, he was the nicest guy he could ever work with in comparison to others. And there was times where Wonwoo would get really cheesy and somewhat more open with San, but it happened rarely that San most of the times just forgot that those times existed. Wonwoo liked flowers as much as San, so when he gets more talkative, their talks only consisted of talking about flowers - which in most of the ways made San feel a little more welcome inside the shop.

 

Just as he was writing down the number of flowers he still has a job to prepare, the sound of the doors closing interrupts him. His looks up, trying to see who it was and maybe hoping that Wonwoo would be nice enough to take this one, but he gets startled when he sees Wonwoo almost in his face.

 

"Could you take this one? Boss just called, he needs to have a talk about the new order." The older boy has a hesitant smile on his lips, his jacket already halfway on his shoulders. With a small nodd followed by a sigh, San leaves the pen in hopes he could take the customer that just walked in.

 

The feeling in his stomach was something totally different from what he had in the past, as he approached a strangely familiar person who had his back turned towards him. Even though, he blames it on nervousness.

 

His arm lifts up, but before he could tap the male on his shoulder, the other turns around. And immediatelly shows the most blinding smile this world could ever seen.

 

San's mind stops as he stays frozen in his spot as if somebody just poured a bucket of ice cold water over his head, his hand dropping down.

 

 _Park Seonghwa._ The most famous idol this year was standing right in front of San, in his flower shop, looking and choosing flowers. To make things better, San has never loved anyones songs more than he loved Seonghwa's band ones.

 

And in that moment, San thinks he's dreaming and he's just waiting for somebody to do him a favour and wake him up from this craziness, as his eyes follow the lines of the others face, until he stops at his eyes.

 

He feels a hand on his upper arm, before a soft "Hey? Are you okay?" wakes him up to reality. He was really there, standing in front of him. San shakes his head just once, immediately breaking the eyecontact the two had for a couple of seconds.

 

"Yes....Y-yes, I'm okay." He stutters, showing his hands inside his pockets almost immediatelly, as his cheeks fill up with a bright red color. "Sorry, I was just starstruck." San mumbles in his chin, so quiet that he's afraid Seonghwa couldn't even hear it. But he does.

 

"Uhm....I'm sorry." Seonghwa says shyly, as he hits San with his smile once again, a new shade of red starting to cover his already red cheekbones. San waves him off, turning on his heels to head over to his desk.

 

"Anyways, lets forget about that small incident," he chuckles, seeing how the other follows him in his every step, "how may I help you?" San didn't want to sound like it, but his heart was beating like it never even beat before, but he tried to stay calm and let the things flow naturally. He didn't want to scare the poor guy out of his flower shop.

 

"It's my mom's birthday today, and I haven't seen her in ages, so I wanted to surprise her with some flowers." Seonghwa simply says, his face covered with a glow San never knew existed.

 

"Oh, so you want something that will show your admiration?" San continues, already getting excited about this order.

 

"Yes, something like that." The older replies, his hands burried deep inside his pockets.

 

"Okay, come follow me." San turns around and lets Seonghwa follow him outside to where the freshest flowers were. Something inside of him makes him even more nervous than he was before, something that just won't let him live this day in peace. And he just prays that he won't mess something up.

 

"We just got these new red roses a few hours ago, so maybe you could get those. They are always perfect for these kind of occassions." San says proudly, with a big smile on his face, as he picks the rose out of the vase and hands it to Seonghwa.

 

"They are really pretty," he suddenly stops, a nervous smile taking over his face once again, "but she doesn't like roses. Especially red ones."

 

The younger looks at him in pure shock before he replies, "She doesn't like roses? I'm sorry, but how does she even live like this?" Seonghwa laughs, wholeheartedly, and something inside San makes him feel so happy and proud, feeling as if thousand butterflies just erupted inside him. Failing to control his emotions, San breaks out in a laugh as well, his heart suddenly feeling at ease.

 

"We should find something else." San starts when the laughter died down, both of them becoming a blushing mess in a matter of seconds. "Oh, wait, I have perfect ones." San jumps just the slightest, in excitement, remembering how Wonwoo was arranging light pink carnations this morning. "We just got these this morning after a while of not having them and I think you will love them."

 

"Light pink carnations. Same as red roses, they show strong admiration."

 

"Oh, I like these a lot." Seonghwa says, on which a big smile crosses San's face. "Can I have 50 of these?" The older looks San straight in the eyes and excitement takes over San as he immediatelly starts picking out 50 of the most beautiful pink cranations he could find in the vase. He knows damn well these were the carnations that they were supposed to deliver for the wedding on saturday, as well as he knows how mad Wonwoo will probably be when he sees almost half of them is gone - but all that in that moment could matter less. He had a special guest buying them, of course he needed to give the best ones.

 

"Also, could I get one of those roses you showed me before?" San looks confused at him, because just moments ago he didn't want to buy them, and now suddenly he wants only one of them. But nevertheless, he nodds with a smile, before picking the only rose out of the vase and bringing it to his desk, along with the bouquet of carnations.

 

San doesn't miss a small tint of red creeping on Seonghwa's cheeks as he pays for them and even though he saw it millions of times today, he still thinks the blush has something special hidden behind it. But he never goes way too much into thinking about it.

 

"Thank you for these. I'm sure my mom will love them." Seonghwa flashes him his best smile, before turning around and walking towards the doors.

 

"Hey?" San calls out for him, as he watches the older boy turn around with furrowed eyebrows. _This is the last time you are going to see him, so you better make it count. Even if that means you are gonna creep him out._

 

"I really like your songs. Please keep up the good work." San says, almost in tiny font, his smile so big that his dimples already cut into his cheeks. He knows his cheeks are probably burning in red right now, but the thought shakes off his mind when he sees Seonghwa smile happily at him, before saying the smallest "thank you" that it almost misses him.

 

Before Seonghwa leaves, he turns once again and picks the single rose he just bought and comes closer to San, giving it to him. He just looks at him in utter shock, his eyes flying between Seonghwa and the rose, before picking it and smiling at Seonghwa.

 

" **You are cute, I like it.** " San knows Seonghwa could get flirty with his fans and he knows how he would get when he does these things - but this was different. He never saw Seonghwa blush as much as he blushes when he saw that and he never saw Seonghwa smile as brightly as he did in that moment. San could have been imagining it, but he could swear Seonghwa was never like that before when he saw how he acted on stage.

 

San stood there completely frozen in his spot as his eyes watch Seonghwa quickly exit the shop and head his own way. San's gaze drops to the rose in his hand, knowing well what it means.

 

_A single red rose. Love at first sight._


End file.
